


Just Sit Still

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ</p></blockquote>





	Just Sit Still

He saunters into your hive like he owns the place, and you want to scream. Instead, you throw yourself at him and dig your nails into his scalp when you pull him closer to kiss you, biting his lips and snarling. He slams the door shut behind him and backs you into a wall, hands slipping under your shirt to claw at your skin, nearly enough that his hands would be covered in violet.

You grab the front of his shirt and shove him backwards, letting the momentum carry you with him when he lands on the floor. He growls out some warning, his eyes sparking, and you let yourself fall onto his hips harder than need be.

"Shut the fuck up and sit still, Sol." You growl, scraping your teeth against his throat.

He groans, and a second later you’re thrown against the wall and pinned at your neck by a ring of psiioniics, your feet dangling. “How about you jump up your own nook and stop acting like I’m below you?” His lips pull back in a snarl.

He steps closer to you, smirking at the way your feet are scrabbling for hold on the wall, and you reach out to grab him by the throat, your claws digging in enough that he lets you fall. You gasp for breath and shove him through your hive, kissing him roughly with every other step. He tangles his hands in your hair and drags you with him onto your platform, grinding his hips into yours. You shove your hands under his shirt and drag your claws down his chest, pausing to scratch a little harder at his grubscars.

His breath catches and he kicks you onto your back next to him. You sit up and yank your shirt off, and he climbs over you, his own shirt falling to the floor and his lips wet with violet and sulphur yellow. He grinds his ass against your bulge, his hands falling to his fly. You watch him pull his pants open, the tips of his bulges twitching against his boxers. He rolls against you again, a small groan pulling from his throat.

You push him onto the platform and yank his pants and boxers off at once, letting them hang at his knees. Gently, ever so gently, you start teasing his bulges out of his sheathe, standing with your knee against the fabric of his pants to keep him still. He bucks into your hand and drags your lips to his with psiioniics wrapped around your horn.

You kiss him and shove your pants down, abandoning his bulges with a final stroke before stripping. Your own bulge is twisting against your thigh by now, and you can feel prematerial dripping down your leg from your nook. You could just fuck him until he can’t walk, in that curious forked nook of his, and listen to the little noises he makes while you do, but… His bulges look more entertaining. The way they’re twitching in the air makes you lick your lips and climb over him, your knees on either side of his hips.

"What are you doing?" He snaps, and you bare your teeth at him.

He whines a moan as you sink onto his bulges, and you mewl at the stretch, your hips jerking down erratically until your ass is against his legs. You groan and focus on the pleasure beyond the slight sting of being stretched, rotating your hips minutely and letting your claws break the skin of his chest when he tries to move.

"Fuck. Just sit  _still,_ Sol.” You gasp, your legs and abdomen quivering a little.

He bucks up again, smirking, but biting his lip. This is the first time you’ve had both his bulges in your nook, and it must feel as good for him as it does for you, with how he’s panting. It only takes a moment for you to find a somewhat smooth rhythm of riding him, your hips rolling slowly. He rests his hands on your hips as you move, not so much holding you still as just touching you a little more. You’re a little worried he might vacilitate on you. It wouldn’t be the first time. Then , he speaks, and all your worries vanish.

"What, not gonna spew gutter talk like the whore you are?" He teases, then gasps a moan when your nook clamps on him.

Damn him for knowing what gets to you. You take a slow, shaking breath, and let your mouth start running with the dirty talk you can’t seem to stifle once it starts.

"F-fuck, your bulges’re stretchin my nook, Sol.." You pant, locking eyes with him and watching gold dust his cheeks. "It feels good, doesn’t it? Bein so deep in my nook like this? Yeah, fuck, keep doin that.."

Your back arches and he hold your hips while he grinds against one spot that makes you see stars, and you bend backwards, holding yourself up with a grip on his thighs while your orgasm coils tighter in your stomach. After a second, one of his hands moves from your hip to your bulge, stroking it roughly and making you yip. He starts pistoning his hips into yours, slamming up into you and making you chirp.

"I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck!" You yelp, your hips slamming down onto his and violet pouring over his abdomen. "Yes, oh god, fuck."

He flips you onto your back and pushes your ankles up by your ears, his bulges slipping out of you. You whine, but he talks over you.

"Did you really think I’d let you come all over me and not keep fucking you, you little pailslut?" He snarls, his bulges sliding over the opening of your nook and the cleft of your ass. "Did you, really?"

Now, you know, is your chance to tell him to stop, and he’ll say okay and stop. But you don’t want to, not really. You nod and he pushes forward, his bulges slipping into your nook a little easier at this angle. You hold your legs as well as you can, but his psiioniics press them down at the knee and he starts a rough pace, slamming into you to where you can barely grip the cover of the platform, keening low and stuttering as he hits something just  _spectacular_ inside you, and you can feel your second orgasm coming quickly.

He’s panting, his face in your neck, and you can feel yourself drooling where your head is tossed to one side, slurring out random encouragements. He groans again and comes, filling you with liquid heat, and you arch off the mattress with a high keen as another splash of violet hits your skin.

He releases your legs and you gingerly let them down on either side of him, whimpering at the sudden wave of soreness in your muscles. He kisses you again, gently, and you’re glad for it. His bulges resheathe and you whine at how gaping your nook feels without them, and you shudder at the dribble of material that runs to pool under your ass.

He pats your stomach and you grunt. “Don’t fuckin touch me. I’m sore.”

He pokes you and snorts. “Like I give a shit, fishbrain.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
